Forum:Koreen Trent
Name: Koreen Trent Age: 14 Gender: Female Personality: Koreen's your typical bookworm. She's a woman of fewer than usual words but is a great friend to ask advice from. she never gets angry no matter how much a person irritates her. Koreen is a sensitive person. She doesn't boast about anything. In fact, one might say she's an insecure person. She likes anything silver and blue. She loves water, be it fresh or saltwater, stargazing and reading. Koreen isn't really a fighter but will defend herself if necessary. She may not seem like it, but Koreen loves adventure; to explore the unknown. She's a good friend to have especially in times of sadness and hurt. she's also naturally curious but knows the limits to seeking knowledge. Appearance: Koreen has brown hair and emerald green eyes. she's 5'6" and has the body of a female swimmer. God Parent: '''Poseidon, Eros, Palaemon '''Mortal Parent: Jasmine Trent History: As a young girl, Jasmine has always been fond of rivers, streams and even the silent yet rapid streams in her neighborhood. She grew up to be an intelligent and beautiful person who had a passion for sightseeing and reading. She would always go to the stream near her house and read. Often times, this caused her parents to worry, but over the years, they got used to it. Jasmine would indulge herself in the company of books seeing as there were few children in her neighborhood at the time who knew her. This is the reason why even at a young age, she had a profound vocabulary which impressed even the eldest of people. She was home-schooled from pre-school to 10th grade. This made her lack social skills but helped her in dealing with the loneliness. She surprised everyone when, at the age of 21, she got a job in a cafe near the beach. People never thought she would work in a job that required good social skills but she did anyways. It was in that cafe that she met a person whom would change her life entirely. Jasmine, now at the age of 23, started dating one of the cafe's regular costumers, Caleb Jones, who was actually Poseidon/Eros/Palaemon in disguise. The god took an interest to Jasmine because of her looks at first but soon started liking her for her attitude and kindness. Jasmine was hesitant when he first asked but then agreed in the end after feeling some sort of attraction to the immortal. They dated for a year and soon found out that Jasmine was pregnant. Her parents did not approve of what happened and forced Jasmine to return home. This led to Jasmine and Poseidon/Eros/Palaemon never seeing each other again... but that didn't mean Jasmine ever forgot about her first love; her first relationship. In the end, she never got to find out the truth about who the father of her unborn child was. 9 months later, Jasmine gave birth to a healthy baby girl whom she named Koreen. She found it ironic how her child's name meant "maiden who dwells near the rapid stream", for when she was young, she used to visit the stream near her house. 3 days after Jasmine gave birth to Koreen, a blue letter appeared on her doorway. To say that the letter confused her would be an understatement. It talked of how her child was "special" and how she should always be prepared for whatever would happen in the future. Thinking this was just some prank, she ignored the letter but her conscience told her to follow what it said. All she did though, was have a bag packed with necessities in case she and Koreen ever had to escape... but escape from what, she didn't know. Koreen Trent grew up in the loving abode of her mother. She read books like Jasmine and loved to explore. She enrolled in different schools, often getting kicked out because of things caused beyond her control. At the age of 6, she was diagnosed with ADHD then with dyslexia at the age of 7. The kids at school often teased her about her conditions yet Koreen never spoke a bad word against them. All the blame would always go to her because people knew she wouldn't fight back. This was the main cause of her expulsion from nearly every school she's entered. This disheartened Jasmine very much; she didn't know that her daughter would turn out to have ADHD and Dyslexia at the same time. Still, she loved Koreen wholeheartedly. The mother and daughter lived their lives as best as they can but reality was catching up fast with Koreen. On her 9th birthday, she felt as if someone had been following her everywhere that day, watching her with a curious yet intimidating stare. She ignored the feeling though. When she was 10, Koreen told her mom about seeing a woman with snakey trunks as legs hiding behind a young mango tree in the park. Jasmine told her not to spew out such nonsense but deep inside, she was feeling nervous. By the time Koreen was 13, she and Jasmine had moved 4 times due to strange occurances, finally deciding to stay in a small yet elegant house in Florida, near the beach. Miraculously, nothing happened to Koreen for an entire year. Everyday, Koreen would stare at the waters of the ocean. On weekends, she'd explore the shore, collecting sea shells. Sometimes, she'd sit on the cliff overlooking the sea. All was great... That is until Koreen turned 14. Earlier that year, news about children and teens disappearing started to spread. It seemed as if the disappearances were getting closer to where Koreen and her mother were staying at. Jasmine did her best to keep Koreen inside but the young girl's ADHD would simply not allow her to be confined. So one June afternoon, as Koreen was returning home from the local bookstore, she encountered an old woman wandering the streets. Being the kind of person that she is, Koreen asked the elderly woman if she was lost. The woman looked at her for one full minute before responding. Koreen swore that the moment the sun had started dipping into the horizon, the woman seemed to have changed... but her worries disappeared when the elderly woman smiled. "I'm on my way home, child. I live near the forest, at the base of the cliff overlooking the sea. Perhaps, you'd be so kind as to accompany an elderly like myself to my humble abode?" Koreen, being the kindhearted person she was, agreed though in the back of her mind, she wondered why the woman was so far away from home since the cliff was a good 2 miles away from where they currently stood. It took a while before the two reached the spot where supposed "house" of the old woman should have been but Koreen saw nothing. She didn't go to the cliff often and was, therefore, unfamiliar with the surroundings. She turned to the old woman to question her but found that the woman was no longer there. Getting rather terrified now, Koreen started backing away from the base of the cliff. The now-dark sky did nothing to help Koreen. As she moved back, she head a slithering sound, like the body of a reptile crunching against the sand. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and instinct told her to jump to the side. She did, just in time to see a tail pierce the sand where she previously stood. As she landed on the sand, she saw a reptilian yet human-ish monster... it's upper body was that of a woman, resembling a younger version of the elderly she helped earlier, and the lower body of a serpent. Fear gripped at Koreen, rendering her paralyzed as she gazed at the monster which advanced towards her. Nothing seemed real to Koreen at the time. Monsters, afterall, were only supposed to exist in fairytales and storybooks, in legends and myths... but this monster was real and solid... and it looked hungry. It only took a second before the monster, (Lamia, Koreen realized afterwards) jumped at Koreen, who was still sitting on the sand, unable to move. Just as she was about to get preyed upon, an arrow cut through the air and pierced Lamia's side, causing the said monster to fall momentarily to the ground. Koreen, overcome with shock, could only watch as 2 people ran towards her and the monster. She tried to warn the two but her voice failed her. As Lamia rose, the shorter of the two figures seemed to draw something and soon, another arrow found it's way on Lamia, pinning the monster to the sand by its tail. The two figures were closer now. Koreen saw that one was a female and the other, male. The male quickly ran toward her, seemingly able to reach her faster than normal. He took hold of her arm and ran back to his partner, all while saying, "Quick! That monster won't be pinned down for long by a single arrow." True to his words, Lamia needed only to give her tail a powerful swipe before the arrow cluttered against the sand harmlessly. It charged towards the fleeing demigods, only to be met by 3 consecutive arrows. Koreen and the male, Chase, whom she later learned was a child of Hermes, reached the female archer. Instead of stopping though, Chase ran past the female and up the sound, onto the cemented road. Chase looked at Koreen for a moment and spoke to her while running. "We need to get you back home. I need to explain everything to your mom quickly then we need to go." Koreen was very confused. Not only was a stranger bringing her home but she also had no idea what 'everything' was nor where she had to go. Still, she ran with Chase until she recognized the familiar road to her house. She took the lead and both demigods were able to reach the house rather unscathed. Inside, Jasmine was waiting anxiously for Koreen to return. Upon entering the house, Chase immediately launched into his explanation of what Koreen was; how Jasmine's daughter was a demigod, and not just any demigod. She was supposedly a child of Poseidon/Eros/Paleamon. He also explained how, since Koreen was now 14, she needed to go to a safe place. Jasmine remembered the letter she found on her doorstep 14 years ago. Because of the letter from long ago, she believed Chase and quickly searched through a cabinet for the bag which she kept packed for emergency cases. While Jasmine was searching for the bag and Chase was further explaining to Koreen where she was going, the female archer, (whom Koreen later found out was named Kylie), ran inside, gasping for breath. "Chase, better hurry up. Monster's down but she'll be back soon. Arrows alone can't defeat a monster like Lamia." Jasmine soon came back, holding a medium sized bag which seemed full. She nodded in understanding at Kylie before handing the bag over to Koreen. She said smiled lovingly at her daughter. "You will make me proud, Koreen." Then to Kylie and Chase she said, "Take care of her. Bring her safely to... wherever it is that she needs to go to." The two campers nodded at her. "Will do, ma'am." All four of them quickly went outside. Koreen was a bit doubtful and voiced out her worries. "How do we get to this camp of yours?" Chase paled while Kylie rolled her eyes at the male. Then she turned to Koreen. "We fly." Chase persuaded Jasmine to return inside while Kylie stood near the road, her bow at the ready. Koreen was staying back with Chase, not knowing what to do... nor what they were waiting for. It took only a while but her instincts started kicking again and she looked up at the sky, just in time to see two magestic horses swoop down and land infront of her. Oddly enough, it seemed like they were bowing to her. Koreen was, yet again, amazed and could only stare at the horses. She didn't notice that Kylie and Chase were already mounted on each horse, the latter looking slightly pale. Kylie looked at Koreen in encouragement. "If what we know about you is true, the pegasi wouldn't even dare think about not letting you on. Go with Chase. We need to hurry." Koreen did as she was told, getting up the horse and sitting right behind Chase. She looked back at the house she lived in for the past years and saw her mother smiling at her from the doorway. She smiled back rather teary-eyed and was able to mouth a short 'I love you' before the pegasi took off into the night sky. Koreen was able to look back at the place she was able to call 'home' before looking forward again. The travel took nearly 4 or so before the three demigods were able to get to camp, stopping only once to let the pegasi rest at North Carolina. The pegasi landed safely inside camp. Koreen was then guided by Chase to the Hermes cabin where she stayed for the remainder of the night. The following day, she was claimed by her father. Weapon: None at the moment. User:Demi-hunter13 Life's like one big watermelon; Add too much pressure and it pops and spills it's guts over you. Random quote: At night, when the sky is full of stars and the sea is still, you get the wonderful sensation that you are floating in space.